The Hiei Pumpkin
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: OS Halloween. C'est bien connu, Hiei ne sait rien des fêtes ningen. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Kurama se perd dans un délire de sculpteur ?


**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **Toujours rien à moi, hélas.

**Note : **OS écrit dans le cadre de la Septième Nuit du FoF - 60 Minutes Pour un Thème sur le thème « **Citrouille** ». Un thème est donné toutes les heures et le but du jeu est d'écrire une mini-fic sur ledit thème et de poster sur ffnet pendant le temps imparti. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

**Note 2 : **Je profite de ce thème adéquat pour vous sortir une petite fic d'Halloween, depuis le Hurlement du Loup, ça faisait longtemps !

* * *

**The Hiei Pumpkin**

Hiei s'étonna de ne trouver personne chez Genkai. La villa était grande et toujours pleine de vie, étant donné que l'Urameshi Team en avait fait sa demeure secondaire. Pourtant ce jour là, elle était déserte. Le jaganshi resta planté dans le salon, les bras ballants. Il tendit l'oreille et finit par entendre des gens discuter sans parvenir à distinguer les voix.

"Quelle buse, j'ai oublié d'aller jeter un œil dehors." marmonna-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le jardin.

"Oh non Urameshi, tu as tout charcuté, t'es trop nul !"

Kuwabara sermonnait Yusuke qui leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

"J'y peux rien, c'est super fragile !"

"Tu es un vrai bourrin, regarde, moi j'ai pas de problème." souligna Kurama.

"Oh j'adore, c'est un renard ?" demanda Genkai qui s'afférait juste à côté.

"Oui. Euh… Botan, Keiko, vous vous en sortez ?"

Les deux filles avaient les mains et les bras dégoulinants d'une substance orange quelque peu…répugnante. Hiei leva un sourcil, se demandant s'il devait se manifester ou s'enfuir en courant. Elles se tournèrent vers Kurama avec un air larmoyant.

"Non ! Je voulais faire un sourire kawaii et c'est une vraie boucherie." glapit Botan.

"Moi j'ai même pas réussi à faire les yeux." soupira Keiko.

Hiei se pencha légèrement et aperçu ce qui restait d'un espèce de légume orange… Comment Kurama avait-il dit encore ? Ah oui. Citrouille. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à ces citrouilles ? Ca se mange, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Ils devraient déjà s'estimer heureux de ne pas mourir de faim ! Le koorime leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh Kurama, elle est géniale !" s'exclama Shizuru.

Hiei aperçu la citrouille de Kurama, on y distinguait la silhouette d'un renard. Une vraie œuvre d'art. Certes. Mais sur de la nourriture ?

"Merci Shizuru, j'ai une bonne idée pour la suivante, vous allez voir !"

"Hey ! J'ai réussi à faire quelque chose !"

"Bravo Yusuke ! Oh elle te ressemble !" ajouta Kuwabara.

_*BAFFE*_

"Aie ! Mais ça va pas ?"

"Dis pas de conneries !"

"Ça suffit vous deux ! Bossez en silence, j'en veux vingt-huit pour ce soir !" les morigéna Genkai.

Elle terminait sa troisième citrouille, avec une vague forme de chauve-souris, se dit Hiei. Ah, Batman que ça s'appelle d'après l'autre abruti. Il se décala un peu pour ne pas se faire remarquer et observa, outré qu'on joue ainsi avec la nourriture mais curieux de savoir _pourquoi_.

"Pourquoi vingt-huit ? Pourquoi pas trente ?" demanda Kurama tout en faisant des yeux en amande à sa citrouille.

"J'en veux vingt-huit." se buta Genkai.

Kurama renonça à la faire changer d'avis et s'appliqua. Il voulait la réussir au mieux celle là, bien qu'il savait qu'il allait en pâtir. Kuwabara réussi enfin à faire un pseudo visage sur sa citrouille et leva le poing en signe de victoire. Ça aurait été d'un bon effet s'il n'avait pas été dégoulinant de jus orange… Keiko aussi parvint à en finir une, et Genkai venait d'en faire une à l'effigie de Puu qui tournait autour d'un air perdu.

"Bon sang mais à quoi est-ce qu'ils jouent ?" marmonna Hiei.

"Kurama, pourquoi elle a deux bouches ta citrouille ?" demanda Botan.

Hiei leva un sourcil. Ça n'a pas deux bouches une citrouille, même pas une. Ils on vraiment craqué leur slip…

"C'est pas une bouche Botan. Laisse-moi finir."

La jeune fille retourna, perplexe, à son œuvre plus ou moins réussie. Elle se baissa de justesse pour éviter une giclée de jus de citrouille venant de Yusuke.

"Oups, désolé Botan." s'excusa le Mazoku en ramassant ce qui restait de sa citrouille.

La pelouse autrefois verte de Genkai avait pris une teinte des plus étonnante.

"Tiens, Puu !" sourit Yukina en découvrant la citrouille de Genkai à l'effigie de Puu.

"Mignon hein ? Dis tu en as fini une toi ?" fit Genkai.

"Oui, regardez !"

Hiei entrevu ce qui ressemblait à une souris un peu bizarre. Il se souvint qu'il en avait déjà vu une de ce genre, à la télévision… Mince Yusuke lui avait dit comment ça s'appelait mais il avait oublié… Ah elle est jaune. C'est déjà ça…

"Pikachu !" s'exclama Yusuke.

Ah oui c'est ça, Pikachu. Hiei soupira, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait de sa sœur ?

"Trop mignon Yukina ! Je savais pas que tu connaissais Pokémon !" lança Botan.

"Keiko m'a fait connaître l'autre jour, c'est très mignon un Pokémon."

"Je suis d'accord, je vais faire un Nosferalto ! C'est d'ambiance !" s'exclama Yusuke.

Nosferalto… Connais pas celui-là, sûrement un autre Pokémon. Hiei avala un reste de brownie qui trainait dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur Kurama, qui s'afférait comme un artiste peintre devant sa plus grande toile.

"J'ai pas encore fini, du vent Kuwabara !"

Kurama repoussa le ningen trop curieux et donna les derniers coups de couteau. Kuwabara, qui avait renoncé à donner un visage aux citrouilles alla voir ce que donnait le Pokémon de Yusuke. Hiei ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait un Nosferalto, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que ce qu'avait réalisé Yusuke ne ressemblait à rien.

"Raté." constata Kuwabara par-dessus l'épaule du mazoku.

Yusuke lui lança un regard assassin.

"Ça y est ! J'ai terminé !" s'exclama Kurama.

Il s'écarta pour laisser les autres admirer son œuvre. Hiei se pencha un peu en avant, curieux, mais ce qu'il vit le fit ouvrir des yeux grands comme des hublots.

"Attends… Trois yeux… Un air de psychopathe… C'est Hiei ?" s'écria Kuwabara.

"L'air de psychopathe a été rajouté pour l'occasion." sourit Kurama.

"Tu rigoles ? Il a toujours un air de pyromane psychopathe." rétorqua le ningen.

Hiei, qui s'était placé bien en vue, toussota pour qu'ils remarquent sa présence. Kurama se figea, puis se retourna et lui fit un sourire innocent très peu convaincant. Kuwabara explosa de rire, suivit de près par Yusuke. Botan était partagée entre sa peur de Hiei et de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire subir et son envie de rire. Keiko se cacha derrière Shizuru pour rire et Yukina sourit gentiment.

"Elle est réussie nii-san, tu trouves pas ?" s'exclama la jeune Koorime.

Hiei, désemparé, n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre que oui.

"Mais… Pourquoi vous…" commença-t-il.

"J'avais envie d'une citrouille à ton effigie, tu peux te venger et en faire une à mon effigie." souffla Kurama tout en se disant que Hiei préfèrerait sans doute l'obliger à faire ceinture plutôt que de perdre son temps à tailler une citrouille.

"C'est Halloween demain Hiei, à Halloween on taille des citrouille pour y mettre des bougies, ça fait joli la nuit, ça met une certaine ambiance !" expliqua Shizuru en tentant de sauver Kurama.

Hiei fixait Kurama avec un regard flamboyant. Le Yohko blêmit.

"Toi…" marmonna le jaganshi d'un ton menaçant.

Il s'avança lentement vers le kitsune et le prit par le col, l'obligeant à se baisser pour qu'il puisse lui murmurer :

"Une semaine. T'entends ? Pas un jour, pas une seconde de moins !"

Kurama ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hiei le devança et taillada une grande citrouille pour y laisser un renard à neuf queues - sous entendu Kurama - avant de ranger son sabre et de se tourner vers les autres.

"Vous voulez quoi vous ?" aboya-t-il.

"Rien ! Jolies citrouilles !" s'empressèrent de répondre Yusuke et Kuwabara.

* * *

Voila, Happy Halloween en retard chers lecteurs et lectrices !

Merci aux bonnes âmes qui laissent des reviews !


End file.
